


Love and Lust

by DaddyDrac



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Heavy BDSM, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Shameless Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, somuchsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyDrac/pseuds/DaddyDrac
Summary: Trevor and Alucard enjoy some time together- although that is putting it mildly. Turns out two inexperienced, dumb horny kinky assholes really could use some sex ed.WARNING: The consent in this fic is explicit from both parties, but the extreme power imbalance and the vampire instinct combined with emotional damage and blood drinking effects (as well as lack of education of bdsm) made me put the dubcon tag.





	Love and Lust

He had a personality of an addict, Adrian should have predicted the outcome of their little arrangement wouldn’t be without consequences. But Adrian didn’t, and he so wished he had his father’s guidance to help him stop hurting the man underneath him, but both males were out of such luck. They both were just young men that have killed much yet lived so little, and what they had in fight and murder and survival and justice they lacked in any form of common sense that came to ordinary people so easily. They were greater than their age, and as fortuate that was for the world they have saved, it was detrimental to them making any healthy choices when it came to each other. 

Adrian was getting dependent on Trevor, becoming unable to imagine feeding on any other blood, having anyone but the muscular hunter grasp at him for stability; he didn’t even want to imagine another voice moaning his name, falling into thrall oh so naturally, so sweetly and smoothly, just for him. Trevor was good like that for him, his blood rich and body strong enough to withstand losing some of it, and when he’d grin against Adrian desperately, it filled the dhampir with pride and lust and hunger of other kind- he craved Trevor’s submission the same way he wanted his red; he wanted to drink his soul as well when he’d bite into that tempting throat of his. 

Trevor, in return, allowed himself to be devoured, begging for it even. He let Adrian bite at his neck, drain him of blood and take him like one took a woman, all for that sweet, sweet high their coupling would grant him. The dhampir’s venom provided him an escape from reality that was both more abstract and starker than what alcohol would give him, and almost without noticing, he switched addictions, through time no longer waiting for Adrian to speak of his hunger but coming to him first, shirt pulled aside and throat naked in an offering- a barely concealed plea. And Adrian, ever the fool, didn’t hear the alarm bells ringing. No, the young immortal bit into the willing throat, sucking at the life and soul, one hand reaching into Trevor’s ribcage while the other carressed his spine, wanting, claiming, intruding. Trevor let him- he did more than just allow the invasion, he took out his heart and allowed dhampir to bite it, trusting him not to take too much, not to rip it apart, not to cause more pain than what brought him pleasure. The power imbalance was a terrifying thing to both of them when they’d think about it underneath the noon’s sun, clear of head and away from a bed. One was a natural predator untrained in chaining his lust and caring for his prey rather than eating it. The other was a polar opposite, a man who spent his life bearing so much pain that he started seeking it out and trying to get it underneath his own terms, yet he knew not how to set boundaries or what they should be; he wanted pain he consented to, yet once underneath a figure of dominance he wouldn’t allow himself to complain or even suggest a small change, fearing that the submissiveness would lose the succulent taste it had on his tongue. It left Adrian bearing the responsibilty of keeping the man alive, and he foolishly had thought it was his only duty. He learned better quite soon, when he realized he had to keep a sharp ear to recongnize moans of pleasure from whimpers of pain- he had to understand how much pain was ecstasy, and how much only caused agony. It was a harsh responsibility for such a young dhampir that had never before drank from a live source, but he took it although it was in Trevor’s best interest that he refuses it- that he stops their little adventure and leaves the man safe. Selfishly, he kept it going, telling himself lies in which he’d make no mistake and they both would come out on top. After it became glaringly apparent their arrangement was not so easy to control, he started lying to himself each time that it would be the last time. By the time he realized he sounded like Trevor while he still spoke of booze, it was too late. He was a man addicted and Trevor was too, both on the same drung yet using it differently. 

Adrian wanted to take, and take, and take, as was his instinct. His love demanded that he gives in return and he struggled to provide.   
Trevor wanted to give, and give, and give, for that was the only way he knew how to show love. His humanity asked that he be given at least a bit in return, and of that he was ashamed. 

„Open your eyes“ Adrian growled in his ear, tugging at his head almost cruelly as he bore into him from behind. „I want you to see how debauched you look. Look at the mirror!“ he commanded, and the order echoed through Trevor’s blood rathen than in his ears. Helplessly, humilliated and oh so turned on, he opened his eyes to see himself in the mirror Adrian had put to face their bed. Adrian was sitting, Trevor on his cock and his long legs hooked over Alucard knees, making it perfectly visible where Adrian’s cock disappeared into him, hard and thich and slick with oil. Trevor’s own cock was hard and leaking on his belly, the precum slicking up his pubic hair and it was so red and it /hurt/ but he couldn’t cum just yet, Adrian’s hand curled around the base. He whined, unable to look away from the sight in the mirror and desperate for release. Adrian was between his legs, /in him/, moving with such ferocity it made his head spin and yet precise enough to hit that perfect spot within that Trevor saw stars with each hit; and that truly was the only approriate description, it was not a thrust, not even a shove, it was a proper hit and it hurt but it pained him so well. Without any thought, he brought his hand to his nipple, starting to tease and pinch mercilessly, his cock throbbing at the additional sting. His other hand sneaked up and behind him, locking itself in Adrian’s blond mane and bringing his face to his neck, where Trevor arched to allow more access. 

„P-lea-se... bite... me... ngh, fuck, I want you to aaah-“ Adrian’s teeth sunk into his neck and his hold on Trevor’s dick lessed then, but his hips never stopped moving. He fucked Trevor through his orgasm, the man completely losing himself to the triple thrill of cock and release and biood loss. Only once he drank his fill did Adrian hear Trevor moaning in discomfort, far too sensitive for the brutal fucking dhampir was still gracing him with. Mercifully, too late but willingly, Adrian took him by the hips and removed him from his dick, letting the man fall boneless on his back, just in time for Adrian to stradle his face, massaging his lips with the tip of his cock and spreading precum all over them, making the rosy, love bruised flesh slick. Trevor opened his mouth obediently, for blue eyes meeting the liquid gold ones, and he welcomed Adrian’s manhood, swallowing around the head , tongue teasing around the slit as he struggled to take more. He needn’t have bothered- dhampire was all too happy to help. Trevor was used to the ordeal, knowing by then to just slacken his jaw and not swallow his spit, allowing Adrian to mouthfuck him to his heart’s desire. And Adrian endulged himself indeed, burying himself in the tight wet heat, back arched and head thrown backwards. With his halo of gold running down his back and perfect porcelain skin, he looked like an angel corrupted, and nothing could ever bring Trevor greater joy than knowing that the angel chose /him/. Not some fair prince, not a pretty maiden, but /him/. It left him with a crippling fear that the sinful angel would one day come to senses and find a lover worthy of his time, but in bed, during feedings, when the angel was free to completely devour him and treated him like a meal most satisfying, those moments he would treasure forever- no matter that losing them would kill him for sure. But by the Heaven which he will never see, how good did it feel to witness Adrian coming undone over /him/. He’d suffer a thousand Hell rings just to witness it one more time. 

Adrian took a moment to admire Trevor’s ruined state. The man’s legs were spread despite Adrian no longer being between them; it probably hurt between them, he thought, he’d had to make more salve soon- or just stop acting like a rabid animal in a rut. His belly was mess of his own release, and his face was tained with Adrian’s sperm, some even in his hair. His neck was still a bloody mess from the feeding, and the whole image made Adrian’s spent cock twich. He stiffled the insterest, however, and lowered himself to Trevor’s belly, where he cleaned him of cum with his own tongue, working his way up until he was licking slowly at his face, over his lips and cheeks, a hand smearing what was left through his sweaty and tangled hair. Trevor, drunk with pleasure and pain that was now Alucard’s responsibilty to soothe, was looking at him with love and adoration that Adrian was by then sued to, but also fear, fear that the dhampir had only recently figured out. It was a high time to grant Trevor some peace, he decided, and ease that fright. 

„I love you“ he finally said, kissing him deepily „I love you more than I thought a man could love. There will never be another“ he whispered, running his fingers over the man’s lips. Trevor eyes watered in gratefulness, but it was not gratefulness that Adrian was after, it was ease. There had to be something he could to do lessen the man’s doubts and frights, something that would show him just how much he meant to him.   
They have made so many bad decisions that the good ones were completely out of their grasp. But even bad could be used to achieve something well.... or at least so Adrian hoped, because he was about to jump headfirst into it.   
„Trevor... let me turn you“

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut ever, so... yeah. Heh. I... I'm gonna go now, tralalala.


End file.
